The Seven Deadly Sins
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Everyone in their life experiences one of the Seven Deadly Sins at least once in their life. The cast of Shugo Chara are no exception. Experience lust, wrath, greed, envy, pride, gluttony and sloth through their eyes. Drabbles
1. Envy Nagihiko

**Hey. The idea for this story popped into my head today when I was walking home with my friends. We were talking about the seven deadly sins and this idea popped into my head. For a change, I've decided to write the sins in the 2****nd**** person. Anyway here is Nagihiko representing Envy.

* * *

**

**Envy**

Your eyes scan the park. Girls and boys alike are playing with their respective families.

And you envy them.

Why? It's simple.

They're allowed to be themselves.

You never had that. You were raised as a girl despite being born a boy. Only on a few rare occasions were you allowed to act as yourself and not Nadeshiko your 'younger twin sister'

You envy everyone you see. Not just the children you see in the park. No, you even envy your very own friends.

Kukai, Tadase, Hell! Even Ikuto! You envy them. They could run about, jump into muddy puddles, climb up trees. Everything that you were not allowed to do.

What were you doing while they were having fun?

You were inside dancing. Sure, you enjoyed dancing but you would've rather danced as a boy. You didn't care if your dad and his dad before had been raised as girls. You didn't care if that is how they met their wives.

You wanted to be different.

You wanted to show that you could be a boy and enjoy Japanese dancing. But no. You're parents were insistent that you were raised as a girl to capture the gracefulness of dancing. They were so insistent that they barely heard your arguments.

So, here you are. Sitting on a park bench, watching everyone.

Getting consumed by the green-eyed monster called envy.

* * *

**Review! Please, I need to know if I did a good job writing in the 2****nd**** person.**


	2. Gluttony Utau

**Guess everyone didn't expect me to update this quickly huh? Well, I've decided to try and write all seven chapters and post them within a week. Wish me luck. The next update should be tomorrow. Anyway, this is Utau representing gluttony.

* * *

**

**Gluttony**

Kukai stares at you from across the table. The look on his face tells you he's confident. No, cocky. He's clearly forgotten how many times you have beaten him in eating contests.

You lift up your chopsticks before starting the mental countdown

One

Two

Three

Both of you mercilessly devour the ramen in the bowls that lay in front of you. You realize that he is ahead of you. But only by a mouthful.

Five bowls of ramen later and neither of you have flinched, let alone stopped. You've caught up to him now. He's slowed down his pace slightly but is still fast enough to compete. You finish the sixth bowl at the exact same time as him.

More bowls whiz past and he looks sick. His pace is so slow now it's unlikely he's going to win.

You, on the other hand, barely bat an eyelash as you storm your way through what has to be your dozenth bowl of ramen.

Two bowls later and it's obvious he's given up. The way he's slouching in his seat, head tilted back, hands grasping his stomach are the obvious tell-tale signs.

You're still eating. You know you've won and yet you continue to stuff your face with ramen.

You're not eating to win now. You're eating to ease the pain. The pain your father inflicted when he ran off in the middle of the night when you were only a child. The pain your mother caused when she degraded herself from a strong-willed person to a woman who didn't even have the strength to look after her children. The pain your older brother and first crush inflicted when he left to go look for your father.

Or you're eating to help your voice. The more food you eat, the stronger your voice is, which is important for a singer like you.

Or you're eating to prove you can eat just as much as a guy can. Even, if it doesn't exactly make you look feminine.

These are all the excuses you give and everyone swallows them up.

But really?

You're just eating to eat.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Wrath Rima

**Hey. Here is wrath which is pretty weird considering I'm quite angry myself. Why? Well there was snow on the ground for three weeks and then it froze and I have to walk down Two hills on the way to school. All that finally went away about a month ago and now it's snowing. And it's staying.**

**Anyway, here is Rima portraying Wrath. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Wrath**

Nagi smiles at you as you glare at your parents. They would not let you go. They would not allow you to leave the house with him. Why?

The person who kidnapped you all those years ago was a guy.

You parents didn't care if you were only held hostage for a day and the guy didn't actually harm her. In their eyes, any guy who looked at you, was going to kidnap you. You were allowed to go out with Amu and Yaya. But a boy? Oh no. he might steal you away and harm you.

Anger starts to course through your veins as your parents block the front door. Your parents tell-no- demand that Nagi leaves you alone. And yet, he doesn't budge. He just stands there, staring right at you, waiting for you to do something. You know that he will leave if you tell him to. You and only you.

But you have no intention of telling him to leave.

You take a step towards the door. Towards your parents. Towards Nagihiko.

"What do you think you are doing? You will not leave this house with him." Your dad says as your mum starts to close the door. As soon as these words leave his mouth, something in you snaps.

It's the anger that's been slowly building up inside you. The anger that has now been unleashed.

"Why not?! Because the person who kidnapped me was a guy?! Not all boys are cruel and want to harm innocent girls! I have been friends with Nagi for years! I know he would never hurt me! So, yes. I will leave this house with this boy because he is my boyfriend." Your parents stare at you incredulously whilst Nagi's face breaks out into a grin.

Before your parents can say another word you storm out of the door and slam the door shut. As the tow of you walk down the corridor, you hear Nagi mutter:

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned."

A ringing slap echoes throughout the corridor.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Sloth Ikuto

**Hey. I can't believe I'm already halfway through now. On a random note who else has seen the preview for Shugo Chara encore? Did anyone else notice that at the character bit at the bottom of the first page it only had Kukai, Utau, Amu and Ikuto? Okay so KUTAU is obvious because of the preview but I really hope AMUTO happens some point in the chapter.**

**Anyway this is Ikuto representing Sloth. And it's before Yoru goes back into his egg.

* * *

**

**Sloth**

"Ikuto ~nya. Get up." Why? What was the point? It was one in the morning. There was no need for you to get up at this ungodly hour.

"Go away Yoru." Your grumble. You were so tired you could sleep for a month. Though why you were so tired escaped your mind. Along with the previous day.

"But Ikuto. It's nine in the morning ~nya." Your eyes snap open only to be blinded by the sun. You raise a hand to block the sun and notice Yoru tugging at your duvet, in a failed attempt to get you up.

How could it be nine in the morning? You were never this tired in the morning. After all, you had been in Los Angeles for about a -

No, you weren't in Los Angeles. Not anymore. You flew to London last night. Which would explain why you are so tired. Not only was the flight twelve hours long, but London is eight hours ahead of Los Angeles.

"Ikuto! Come on ~nya. We need to look for your dad!" Yoru whines as he flies besides your face. You groan and flick him away.

"Yoru, go back to sleep." You close your eyes, not caring if your chara actually did what he was told.

"But-"

"Yoru, Britain is huge. If pops really is here, I doubt he'll be gone by now." despite saying this, you aren't completely sure if that is exactly true. You Don't even know if your dad is in the UK, let alone Europe.

And yet, you don't move. You're too comfortable, lying in the kings size bed. You Don't want to move, let alone look for a familiar face in a sea of millions.

You're so tired you could probably sleep for a month, in this bed. All by your-

Okay, with Amu but unfortunately for you, she's still in Japan and even if she was here, she'd probably make you sleep on the floor.

You realize that the sooner you get out of the bed, the sooner you can find your dad and the sooner you can see your little 'strawberry'.

But your so tired, you can barely move your head now. Your whole body feels so heavy that you had a inclination that you would fall out of the bed if you attempted to sit up.

You felt yourself falling asleep but make no attempt to wake yourself up.

You could look for your dad tomorrow.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Lust Amu

**Yo. I have some MAJOR news for all you AMUTO fans out there. Ikuto's going to be coming back for an episode of Shugo Chara Doki Doki! And no, it won't be a phone call, he will actually be in an episode. As in he will be coming back! For one episode anyway. He and AMU go to the amusement park! I really hope it's based off of the second time they went to the amusement park. You know, where they went on the merry-go-ride instead of the teacup.**

**Anyway, here is Lust represented by Amu. A chapter that many Amuto fans may like (I hope). It is slightly longer than the other chapters though I hadn't planned it that way.  


* * *

**

**Lust**

He haunts you in your dreams.

Or pleases you depending on your point of view, that day.

The dreams about him were fine until the day you hit sixteen. Then, you hormones kicked in and started affecting your dreams.

Before, your were lucky if he kissed you on the cheek, with his slight rough lips. The same way they had felt when he had left Japan.

But now? Now, you're lucky if you wake up. Now, he nibbles you earlobes, laps at your neck, plays with your _finally _developed chest and does things to you. Things that you enjoy during the dream but feel dirty as soon as your eyes open.

It's been six years since he left. Six long years. And you've only heard from him through the occasional calls and texts.

You're in university now. You're taking a course in fashion. You also live on your own. Which can be quite lonely at times but you still see everyone.

It's just a normal day. Nothing exciting happened at uni and it's a weekday. So now drinking for you.

You sigh as you walk into your apartment. Only to freeze.

Something's different. You can sense it. But you have no idea what. Everything is where it's supposed to be and yet there is something different. Something new.

There. On the sofa. Could it be?

It is.

A white violin case.

"Amu." Your whole body tenses before snapping round. There he is. The man who had been haunting you in your dream. Pleasing you.

Ikuto.

You let out a small squeal before tackling him to the floor. You hear him grunt as his back collides with your carpet.

"Sorry." You apologize before leaning on you elbows, taking in his features. His navy blue hair seems longer and shaggier than it ever had been, his tanned skin is even more tan indicating he had been in the sun a lot. His indigo eyes that once seemed cold all those years ago, are now sparkling with warmth.

He was more attractive than your dreams could have ever imagined.

No! You're not supposed to jump his bones, Amu!

"Did you find your dad?" You ask in an attempt to distract yourself.

It doesn't work.

His face breaks out into a smile, making him even more attractive.

"I did. In Glasgow surprisingly. I never thought I would find him there, let alone in a pub. I had only gone there for a drink and there he was. Sitting at the bar. Talking to the bartender." He chuckles and you beam back at him. You roll off him before standing up. When he stands up, you realize that there is only a few inches between you now in height.

"When did you arrive?" you ask, once you notice his suitcase peeking out from being you kitchen counter. He had come straight to your house.

Why was he making this so hard? It's bad enough that his shirt isn't buttoned fully, giving you the full view of his long neck and collarbone. But to put his suitcase here? Was he trying to make you jump his bones?

"My plane arrived from Glasgow two hours ago. I got out of the airport about an hour ago. Came straight here. Utau told me how much you missed me." He smirks as he watches your cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah right." you scoff. You realize he hadn't changed a bit.

"You've grown a lot. Look how tall you are." He comments before flickering his eyes downward. "Looks like that milk has finally worked." Your face turns bright red now. He definitely hasn't changed a bit. He's still a pervert.

And so are you.

You couldn't stop staring at his lips, wondering if they were still rough. His jacket was off now and you realize that his blue shirt is slightly see-through. Giving you a full-view of his stomach.

"Pervert." You say this to both him and you. He chuckles once more before sitting down on your couch. He moves his violin and pats the down empty space beside him. He wants you to sit down.

Is he completely ignorant to the heat rising off you?

You sit down anyway and pretend to listen to his tales of all the places he visited. But really? You can't stop staring at him. You want to run your hands through his wild hair. You want to claim his lips. You want him to mark your neck and other parts of your body. You want him.

While he talks, a fire sparks below your stomach. You try and contain it.

You snap.

"I quite liked Paris. You wouldn't believe the amount of people who-" You grab his lips and slam your lips against his. He tenses up. You don't care though. You climb into his lap, draping a leg on either side of him. He relaxes as you lick his lips, allowing your tongue into his mouth.

The fire increases.

As your tongues cause friction you start to undo his top. He pulls away as soon as you finish unbuttoning the last button. At first you think he wants you to stop but then he says:

"Bedroom?" You smirk slightly as you pull the shirt off him. His arms are more toned now. You can tell, by the way they wrap around your waist.

"It's the door on the left." The words barely left your mouth before he liftes you off the couch. Your top fell onto the ground before the two of you entered your bedroom.

That night the fire increased exponentially.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Greed Tadase

**Hey. Okay just to clear one thing up. In my disclaimer last chapter I mentioned that Ikuto would be appearing in Shugo Chara Doki Doki (or Party). I forgot to mention when. He will be appearing on the 27****th**** of March. So Ikuto fan girls mark it on your calendar (I know I have ****;) ). Though I made the mistake of watching episode 26 an hour ago. It's just made me even more impatient.**

**Anyway here is Tadase representing Greed. Bet you didn't expect that.

* * *

**

**Greed**

Many people thought that the reason your chara was a king was because you wanted to become a strong, influential leader.

And they were right.

To a certain extent. You did want to become a confident leader but Kiseki represented more than one side of you.

As well as your potential leadership skills he also represented your desire to be spoilt. To always get what you always wanted.

Though you knew life didn't work out this way.

Sure, you got all the material things that you wanted but there were things that you desired that you knew you could never have.

You wanted your parents attention. You mum's to be more exact. She was always ranting on about how 'the back cat of misfortune' had ruined their lives, not even bothering to ask how you did at school. All she did was rant about him. That's all she ever did.

You wanted the girl you could never have. You knew you would never have a chance with her. You saw the way she looked at Ikuto and in return how he looked at her. You knew that they were more suited for each other than you and she ever could be.

You know it's wrong to want. After all, you have more than some families in third world countries. You have a warm home, a caring group of friends, food, clean water and a family.

And yet, you can't stop wanting. You listen to your mum's complaints in the vain hope that she will ask you how you are or how school went. You see the girl you can't have everyday to mentally remind her that there is another option beside Ikuto. You.

You couldn't help it.

You were just greedy.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Pride Kukai

**Hey. I can't believe I've actually finished this. In a week. And one of my friends said I couldn't do it. I proved her wrong. I'm actually surprised I managed to write all seven drabbles this week considering I had two French tests and a biology test. I haven't got the results back for two of my tests but I got full marks on my French. And my dad was moaning at me for not doing 'constructive things' until I pointed out to him not did I write seven drabbles in a week, I also found time to reivse for my tests. He shut up after that.  
**

**I was thinking about doing an Aruto/Souko oneshot soon. There aren't that many around. I've got a rough plan but I'll probably start writing that after I finish writing Closed Desires. It only has one chapter left. Knowing me, I'll probably start writing the Aruto/Souko oneshot the week before Ikuto's appearance in Party to distract my inner fan girl.**

**Also, I heard a rumour that Kukai and Utau kiss in Encore. Though I don't know if it's definitely true, so if it's not don't shoot me. But I really hope they do kiss!**

**Anyway, here is Kukai representing Pride.

* * *

**

**Pride**

You didn't get it. You just didn't get it.

You were one of the best. You _were_ the best,

So why did this happen? You were the best. The best didn't let this happen. They didn't get injured. Not by some measly fall, That didn't happen.

Utau told you even the best get injured. You didn't believe her. Cause once they get injured, they stop being the best. Someone else will come along and steal all the glory; leaving the other person to fade into obscurity, almost as if they didn't exist.

You didn't want that to happen to you. You were too good for that to happen. Though, you knew that it could happen. But you weren't going to let that happen. Once your leg had healed, you were going to train. Train as hard as possible,

You were going to become number one. You were going to be excellent. You were going to be impossible to defeat. So hard, that they would build statues to commemorate your glory. You were going to have girls who fawned over your athletic, no, hot body. Not that they didn't fawn over you anyway.

You were going to become number one. You knew it. You were going to be excellent.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed all seven drabbles. Review! **


End file.
